Distraction
by GlompGal
Summary: Deidara was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now he's in the hands of the leader in the most powerful gang in the City. Modern day naruto Madara x Deidara x Sasori


**A/N: This was just something I had in my mind for while and had to get it out. Im not sure if I should continue it. Request if you want me too.**

000000000000000

Deidara ran through the narrow alley way, his lungs burning as he panted. Blood streamed down his cheek, stinging as the cold night air bit into it.

He gasped as he tripped against a fallen trash can, sound jumping from the building passage way, only to merge in with the sound of traffic, faint police sirens, and shouting, not to far away.

Crashing into the damp ground, cement dug into his wrist's and knees. Struggling to scramble to his feet, something hard smacked down on the back of his skull, pain erupting from the now bleeding skin, white and black spots blotching his view.

"Think it was that easy, bitch?!" A voice was at his side. Deidara was about to give a smart ass reply, but a kick to the gut cut him off. He could taste the bitter blood in his mouth , and hissed in pain at the welt at the back of his head.

Suddenly, someone else who was with his attacker, grabbed him from the collar to lift his small body off the ground. Deidara chocked as his airway was slightly cut off, small specks of red dripping out of his mouth, and down his chin.

"Thats enough, Hidan. You should really treat girls better."

"But she stared at me funny-"

"Hidan."

Deidara suddenly felt to tired to even try to insist he was a guy, wincing as his jaw was grabbed, softly but firm to make him turn his head.

Deidara tried to focus, his head making it like his eyes were going to melt, but could only make out a mop of red hair.

"Pretty cute for a girl covered in blood, though." The young mans smooth features turned into a smirk.

"N...not a..gir-" Deidara rasped, starting to blanch out with the lack of oxygen to his lungs and brain. The red head looked at the other man.  
"Hidan, put the damn club down. You look stupid holding it like that."  
"HEY!fuck you Sasori! I'm the one her got her down."

As the two continued to squabble, Deidara began to fade into darkness, his fist's weakly clenched, before finally relaxing as sweet, sweet unconcious took over.

000000000000000

Madara watched the teenage boy stir in his sleep.

He had been here for over a week now, the signs showing by the lack of new clothes, hunger, _the_ _bruises..._

He wasn't supposed to be here, but as it sometimes happens, the kid was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Usually Madara dealt with these issues easilly. Being the leader of the city's most dangerous gang-people came and go, just like this boy.

_But he was still here._

The blond grunted as he struggled to find a more comfortable position. His hands were tied behind his back, and from that, tied to the piping that seemed shrewn across the basement walls of the apartment building Madara had currently under his control. Unconsciously, the teen seemed to find what he was searching for, and finally settled in a awkward position, sighing contently.

Madara smirked, before leaning down to inspect the boy at a closer view.

He had very feminine features-cute, nothing like the grungy prostitutes that he was forced to use whenever he felt the uprising need. His cheeks were soft, interrupted by a small gash under his right eye , bruising surrounding it.

He wouldn't of had that if he picked a fight in the first place.

One of his trusted men, a red head called Sasori brought him in, cuffed and gagged the week before, saying it was a gift, of course thinking he was a girl. As soon as the gag was removed however, something far from ladylike came out of his mouth, screaming on a never ending basis to let him go _insisting _he was a boy.

Sure enough, he was. What Sasori failed to notice was the lack of breast's, let alone a bra, and kept his eyes on the face, angry and spitting hell.

Madara hadn't the chance to check the so called gift until the previous day, pissed straight away at Sasori for such a foolish act. But, it was no major problem. Children disappeared off the streets of this city all the time.

_But he was still here..._

Madara reached out to touch the long, once silky hair, now showing the signs of a needed bath, and shampoo.

His blond hair was a mess, long and messy, with a few specks of blood as it swirled its way over the baggy black shirt he was wearing, barely covering the strange white animal printed over the top.

He let his eyes wander over the boys small form, guessing he was probably no older than 15-17, a common age kids could run away from a broken family, life. They can almost vanish off the face of the earth.

Frowning, Madara pulled away. Why hadn't this kid vanished from his basement? It was simple enough. A pull of the trigger, a slice to the throat, or a needle in a vein. Why? Why was he still here?

Standing up, he turned to walk back up the greasy stairs of the dark silent room, the only sounds penetrating the thick walls of a fading siren of a police car.

He needed to get rid of him soon. The child was somewhat...distracting.

000000000000000

**A/N: like it? Seriously, review if you want this continued-they keep me going!**


End file.
